The Task At Hand
by AshlynnElizabeth
Summary: Elliot couldn't believe what he was seeing, or what she was saying now. How could he? This wasn't supposed to happen. ON TEMPORARY HIATUS
1. Introduction

Title: The Task At Hand

Author: Ashley

Fandom: Law and Order SVU

Rating: T

Ships: Eventual E/O

Summary: Elliot couldn't believe what he was seeing, or what she was saying now. How could he? This wasn't supposed to happen.

Elliot's POV

One morning she just didn't show up for work; no call, no farewell, no reason, nothing. She'd been acting strange for about a week, but I didn't really think anything of it. I definately didn't think that it was because of what happened between us, that was just a drunken one night stand... To Olivia anyways, and she hadn't been acting funny until about four weeks after that.

We looked for her for a few weeks, we even posted an officer outside her apartment. She just dissapeared, and she didn't even take anything noticable with her. All her stuff was still at her apartment. When her landlord started calling around because she wasn't paying rent, I put all her stuff in storage.

That was almost three years ago. I missed Olivia terribly, everytime I walked into the precinct I hoped she would be there, sitting at the empty desk that was still hers. It took me years to realize it but I loved Liv, but I never told her.

"El?" I looked up at Fin, snapping out of my memories and set the picture of Olivia down on my desk.

"It'll be three years next week. October ninth..." Fin placed a gentle hand on my shoulder.

"I know. It's been hard on all of us. You would think she would at least call..." I had heard this from the rest of the team unit so many times...

"I hope she's happy." Fin nodded and I stood and grabbed my jacket. Fin and I had a job we had to do, my memories of Olivia would have to wait.


	2. Chapter 1

Title: The Task At Hand

Author: Ashley

Fandom: Law and Order SVU

Rating: T

Ships: Eventual E/O

Summary: Elliot couldn't believe what he was seeing, or what she was saying now. How could he? This wasn't supposed to happen.

Disclaimer: I am making no money from this fanfiction, and all recognizable characters belong to their respective owners.

AN: All spelling and grammer mistakes are mine, and mine alone. I don't have word processor or a beta, so sorry in advance.

Elliot's POV

Fin didn't speak as we drove to the apartment complex to follow up with our vic. I looked at him carefully as I put our vehicle into park. I figured if there was anyone I could talk to about what I was feeling it was Fin, he wouldn't laugh at me or ask too many questions.

"Fin? Can I talk to you for a sec? I have to talk to someone." Fin looked at me and unbuckled his seatbelt, angling himself so he was giving me his full attention, and he nodded. I hesitated, knowing that some of what I had to tell him might shock him.

"Elliot?"

"I really miss her Fin. Olivia I mean. I love her, and I don't think..." Fin's eyes widened slighty. "I don't think that will ever change."

Fin gave me a knowing look, I looked down at my hands. "You slept with her didn't you? Before she left and you think that might be why she left?"

"Yeah." I chuckled, it sounded slightly stupid when Fin actually voiced what I had been feeling. Before I had a chance to repond though, I heard a woman's voice shouting for help. Fin and I jumped out of the car, running toward the source of the shouting,

I pressed myself to run faster because there was something familar about the voice that sent chills running down my spine. I rounded the corner of the building and saw my vic, Erin Daniels, laying on the ground with another woman crouching on the ground beside her.

The woman looked up at me, and I dropped beside Erin, feeling for a pulse. I was very relieved to find one. I vaugely heard Fin calling for backup and a bus. Erin wasn't breathing, so I started CPR immedeatly. I looked up for a moment and dead into the dark brown eyes of the woman that had most possibly saved Erin's life. My breath caught and I froze. Fin shoved me out ofthe way, taking up the compressions.

"Elliot! Get yo head in the game man!" I shook my head, and held the woman's gaze.

"Liv?" Fin looked up quickly.

"Well I'll be damned." Fin whispered, still counting chest compression's on Erin as the sirens got louder.

"Olivia!" I stood up at the same time Olivia did,

"Elliot..." She breathed my name softly. A little cry came from behind her and she turned and for the first time I noticed that there was a stroller behind her. I blinked and suddenly I was surrounded by officers, and she was being questioned. The bus pulled off with my vic and all I could do was standthere like an idiot and stare at Olivia Benson.

Olivia's POV 

When I saw the girl laying on the ground, instinct had taken over and I left the stroller I was pushing and dropped to my knees, checking for a pulse, when I found one I checked to make sure the girl was breathing. She wasn't and I didn't even think before I shouted for help. I heard people running but I wanted to make sure she still had a pulse.

The minute the footsteps neared, I knew it was Elliot. He carried himself in a very specific way, and I had never forgotten anything about him, even his footsteps.

I went willingly with the officers down to the station to make a statement. I had no choice but to take my daughter with me. I noticed that Elliot got into his vehicle and followed, but that didn't bother me. I always knew that I would have to face him someday and it seemed like today was my day.

I gave my statement fairly quickly and shifted my daughter, who was sleeping now, in my arms so her head was laying comfortably on my shoulder and she was situated on my hip, bit back my cowardice and walked forward to face Elliot.

I expected him to get mad, and yell and demand to know why I had left with no farewell and hadn't contacted him in three years. I expected him to reprimand me. What I didn't expect was the red around Elliot's eyes, or to be pulled into a surprisingly gentle hug.

"You're okay..." I nodded. "You really are." Elliot pulled away and looked at me. I was sure I looked different to him. I had lost most of my baby weight, but not all of it, and let my hair grow out and dyed it blonde. I didn't have the time to bother with make-up any more either. "You look great." He muttered giving me the once over. He stopped when he reached my eyes, and my heart tightened painfully.

Elliot's POV 

I smiled softly and led Olivia back to the Bullpen. Surprisingly nobody bothered us. I held out my chair for her and she sat down gratefully. I sat on the edge of my desk. So many question I wanted to ask her! But I couldn't make them sound right in my head.

"Where have you been for three years Liv?! We were all frantic! And... I- I missed you." I held my breath and she smiled at me.

"I've been around. I'm sorry I left you guys the way I did. I just had some things I had to work out on my own, and then I just couldn't bear to come back." Olivia smiled as the little girl on her lap stirred and looked at her sleepily. I had to smile too, she was adorable. She looked just like Liv.

"Mommy?" Olivia smiled, and m worst fears were confirmed. Olivia had a child. She had someone else, and would not stay with me. I would loose her once more.

"What's the matter baby?" Olivia crooned the words softly. I watched transfixed.

"I sleepy mommy." The little girl rubbed her eyes, the effect was the cutest thing I had ever seen.

"We'll go home soon. I want you to meet a friend of mine, Angel." Liv, turned the little girl around, and tried to get her to look at me, but when she saw me, she turned her head and buried her face in Liv's hair. I chuckled, she looked so much like her mother.

"This is Angel, Elliot. My daughter." She added softly. Angel peaked out from underneath Olivia's hair a little bit.

"Mommy! Who dat?" Olivia chuckled softly and pulled her hair away from Angel's face.

"Why don't you go and ask him yourself baby girl?" Angel pulled away from Olivia and held her hands out to me. I hesitated. "It's okay El, take her." I pulled her inro my arms and Angel put both of her little hands on either side of my face. I looked into her eyes and my breath caught for the second time that day. I was looking into a mirror. My eyes, exactly copied into Angel's round little face. I gasped and looked at Olivia, my shock clearly registering in my features. When Angel suddenly hugged me. Olivia looked slightly ashamed, though not surprised of what came next.

"I wove oo Daddy."


End file.
